


Another Day in the Kane Family

by LilyGold



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGold/pseuds/LilyGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when they thought they might be able to take a break from saving the world, the Kane family is thrown back into the fray once again. This time, Setne has stolen something very valuable and dangerous and Sadie and Carter must team up with gods and magicians to get it back.<br/>Slight Sadie/Walt/Anubis and Carter/Zia but nothing much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day in the Kane Family

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. I had to write this for school one week so sorry if it’s a little rushed. I’m also absolutely pathetic at battle scenes so… I tried my hardest to make it sound like Rick Riordan’s style and I think I got it pretty good.  
> This isn’t my normal type of Fan Fiction but, as I said, it was for school. As it was for school, a lot of the things they talk about are actually true. I will go over what in an author’s note at the end if anyone’s interested.

Hi everyone, it’s Sadie Kane. If you’ve heard our first three recordings then you’ll know we’re all safely back at Brooklyn House. My ridiculously stuffy older brother, Carter Kane [What Carter, you are, now be quiet] is Pharaoh over all Egypt and my uncle, Amos Kane, is Chief Lector.  
Carter and I are living here with all our initiates and Bast, who has come back from the gods’ ridiculous exile to live with us again. Also Walt and Zia – who don’t really count as initiates.  
Although none of the rest of our minds have been invaded, Walt is still hosting Anubis, as he has been since our fight with Apophis. Which was almost a year ago now. It’s amazing how fast time flies when you don’t have a giant chaos serpent bent on destroying everything and everyone you love. [Yes Carter, I’m getting there, be patient]  
As my dear brother keeps reminding me, I’m not just here to tell you about our lives since Apophis was defeated. I’m here to tell you about another great adventure we had to go through to stop that no good magician, Uncle Vinnie.  
Oh, all right, Setne.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
It started one day when we were all relaxing at Brooklyn House. All our initiates had the day off from magic lessons and – as it was summer – they obviously had no school. Carter, Zia, Walt and I were sitting on the roof discussing random things and listening to Freak (our, or rather, Carter’s, griffin) shriek.  
Carter had just brought up the excessively dumb topic [Shut up Carter, it was too and you know it] of whether or not we should get a new artifact to use for a portal and I was tuning him out when Walt sat up straight.  
We all stared at him and he blurted out, “emergency, Anubis said to get to the scrying bowl immediately.”  
None of us hesitated. We all ran to Carter’s room where our only scrying bowl was located. Walt/Anubis and Bast were our best informants as to what was going on outside of Brooklyn House. When one of them said something was wrong, we listened.  
When we reached the scrying bowl, we saw the Chief Lector or Uncle Amos as we call him, staring back at us, looking agitated.  
“Children, we need you to come to Egypt immediately. It’s Khaemwaset again, we need your help.”  
Oh great, I thought, Uncle Vinnie’s at it again. We didn’t even get a year’s peace.  
[Carter said to tell you that his name’s not really Uncle Vinnie, who cares]  
“We’re coming,” my brother said, suddenly sounding authoritative, “We’ll tell Bast then open a portal. Be there in a couple of minutes.”  
Even though I make most of our portals, it still sounds weird to me to tell someone halfway across the world you’d be there in a few minutes.  
Anyway, all four of us rushed to tell Bast that we were leaving, which turned out to be unnecessary as she had been sent the same emergency warning as Anubis. Although, surprisingly, neither one seemed to know what was wrong exactly.  
We then went back up to the roof where we had been earlier because that’s where our portal artifact, a thrilling old chunk of limestone, is located.  
Being the best at it – because of Isis – I started the chant to open a portal.  
As soon as it formed, we all jumped into the swirling mass of sand. Carter and I first, followed by Walt and Zia.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
We arrived right in Uncle Amos’ private rooms and immediately noticed an evil presence. We all swung around ready to fight until we noticed it was just out old friend, Set. He grinned at us but even his normally relaxed face looked worried.  
Generally, you’d be anxious if you found the god of evil in your uncle’s apartment but we had long since gotten used to Set.  
“Carter, Sadie, I’m so glad you’re here. Setne has stolen something of infinite value. You must retrieve it immediately. The gods will help you whenever they can but the majority of the work will fall on you. Now hurry!”  
We all stared at Amos until Walt said, “What exactly did Setne steal? Neither Anubis nor Bast got that bit of information.”  
“Oh,” my uncle looked embarrassed, “of course. I specifically chose not to tell them or Bast wouldn’t have let you come. Setne stole the Book of the Dead that was buried in the tomb of Khufu.”  
All of us looked confused, Khufu? I wondered, like our baboon? but Walt gasped.  
“Do you know what it is?” Zia asked. Walt shook his head, “I don’t, but Anubis does.”  
I lowered my vision into the Duat to look at Anubis. He looked almost scared. “You must go ask Thoth, I know only the very basics. But you’re going to have to hurry.”  
I looked back at Set, “what are you doing here?”  
“Why,” Set answered smoothly, “helping your uncle contact the gods of course. And then I’m going to help him check some other valuable artifacts to make sure Setne hasn’t gotten those too. I’m on your side now, remember. And I’m a very helpful guy.”  
Helpful, right. That was the first word that came to mind when thinking of Set. We all still looked at him a little suspiciously but we all nodded.  
“Well then, off to Thoth you go.” Uncle Amos smiled bravely at us as we headed out of his room. Off to Thoth we go.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Or off to Thoth we would have gone, if not for a small mishap.  
[Carter says it was a big mishap, oh well]  
We had just exited the First Nome when a giant cat attacked us. Yes, that’s right, a giant cat. It was over ten feet tall and seemed – when I looked more closely – to be a leopard.  
[Sorry I’m not sufficient enough in giant animal identification for you Carter, now shut up]  
It was looking at us hungrily as we all stood stunned until Zia screamed “Scatter!” We all bolted in different directions while reaching for wands, staffs, and swords.  
Walt unleashed two jackals that, while larger than normal, were still small in comparison to the big kitty.  
Zia pulled out her ribbons of Hathor and tried to bind the thing while Carter slashed at the thing’s tail. While they had it adequately distracted, I pulled my wand out of the Duat.  
“Stand back!” I shouted and everyone jumped back just in time for me to yell, “Ha Di!”  
The monster exploded and everyone looked relieved. I then made a portal to Memphis, Tennessee, the home of the wisdom god, Thoth.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"I knew you’d be here soon. If you’re here to find out about Khufu’s scroll, that is. You are, aren’t you?” Thoth had met us outside his pyramid and hurriedly pulled us in. He looked even more flustered than usual, which is saying something. I wondered what was so important about this certain Book of the Dead that would fluster Thoth, worry Set, and scare Anubis.  
“So what’s this whole nonsense about?” I asked, “What’s so important about this one dude’s guide to the underworld?”  
Carter glared at me for putting it so bluntly but then turned back to Thoth.  
[According to Carter, he was actually glaring at me for calling one of the greatest pharaohs a ‘dude’, whatever]  
“Also,” my brother continued, “wasn’t everything in Khufu’s tomb stolen? How did Setne get this book?”  
Thoth sighed at us, “you mean you guys know nothing about Khufu’s Book of the Dead? Not even you?” He gestured to Zia.  
“I have heard of it, but only that it somehow ended up in the possession of the House of Life. I do not know how or why.”  
“I’ll start at the beginning then. Khufu was a pharaoh of the 4th Dynasty. He is one of the first pharaohs most mortals know much about. He was a cruel guy; I guess he kind of had to be to get that pyramid built. He made all of Egypt – except for the priests of course – work on that thing. But his Great Pyramid still stands at Giza today; you know the biggest one?”  
We all nodded, we had climbed that thing for Ra’s sake, and he continued.  
“Well, Khufu was buried in that pyramid along with all the things he would need for the afterlife, just like all the pharaoh’s after him. However, at that time, no one knew the significance of pyramids – apart from us gods, that is. You see, while Khufu was not the first to build a pyramid of the right religious design, only his father had done so. And his father, a man named Snefru, had only gotten it right on his third attempt. This somehow made the significant magic pass over his pyramid. Which – ironically enough – is called the Red Pyramid.”  
[Hey, that’s what we called our first recording. Alright, I’ll start again, sorry Carter]  
“But Khufu got his pyramid right on the first try. Because of the special shape, once Khufu was buried, some of Ra’s power, actually I believe it was Khepre’s power but whatever, flowed into the pyramid and inhabited the most sacred artifact there, Khufu’s Book of the Dead. No one knew this for a while but one day, Ra noticed that a small bit of his power was gone. He sent Isis,”  
he nodded to me,  
“to find out where it had gone. She reported as to where it was but now there was a dilemma. Robbing a pharaoh’s tomb was of a highest offence to his ba but we could not let it remain there. The part of Ra that is Khepre is all about rebirth so his power in the book allowed whoever would read it to bring people back to life. We knew that eventually it would get stolen and someone would notice that the book was glowing and read it. Then everyone would know and we couldn’t have that.  
“So I was elected to go tell the Chief Lector to take it from the tomb to protect it. The man was horrified of course but he couldn’t disobey the orders of the gods so he obeyed. Once he found the book, he understood the problem and hid it carefully, only giving its location to the nest Chief Lector at his death. This carried on for quite some time but eventually, one man forgot to pass it on and the location was lost. The story itself stayed a secret for quite some time but somehow, inevitably, it leaked out among the House of Life that the book was in their possession and what it could do.  
“I really don’t know how Setne figured out where it was,” he said, bringing us back to the issue at hand, “but I don’t think that really matters. What does is that you must find out where it is now. And the only way to do that is to meet the gods, let’s get going.”  
He stood up as we all sat there, stunned. If Setne had the power to bring back the dead, he could bring back not only himself but also people like Sarah Jacobi or worse, Vladimir Menshikov. We’d all be in pretty big trouble then.  
But we were all pulled out of our grim revelations when Thoth snapped his fingers and we all appeared on a giant boat.  
I looked around and realized we must be in the Duat because standing there, instead of Walt, was a pale boy with dark hair and brown eyes; in other words, Anubis.  
“Well now,” Thoth exclaimed, “first; glad to see you Anubis. Second; we need to get to Osiris’ palace. That is where all the gods are but we can’t just appear there. Or actually, you guys can’t. I can but I figure I’ll get you started. The boat will go as soon as I leave. Make your way to Osiris’ Court. Anubis can guide you there.” He then vanished.  
I guess the boat heard him because it started travelling down the river of fire, which I had only just noticed. All three of us then looked at Anubis and Carter asked what I’d been wondering.  
“What happened to Walt? Normally he’s visible and you’re not.”  
Anubis shrugged, “But when you look into the Duat, you see me, correct?” When we all nodded, he continued “So because we’re actually in the Duat, you only see me. Walt is still here; just now he’s inside me, instead of the other way around. Just like Bast when you first met her.”  
(A/N. I have no idea if this is how it works; I just thought it would be cool and then we could have Anubis in here as well)  
I remembered that Bast had been inhabiting my cat, Muffin, until she’d decided it was time to take charge. But I guess you didn’t get a choice when you were in the Duat.  
“Anyway, was Thoth right? Do you know the way to Dad’s court?” Carter asked the question but when all the rest of us stared at him, he answered himself, “Duh, sorry, dumb question. Of course you do, you’re the god of death.”  
Anubis grinned, “I’ve worked in Osiris’ Court for millennia, of course I know the way.”  
With Anubis directing us, we made good time to the Underworld part of the Duat. When we got there, Carter and Anubis jumped off, then helped Zia and I down. Normally, I wouldn’t like being treated like a lady but when it was Anubis…  
[Stop laughing Carter]  
Anyway, we entered the courtroom and saw that all the trials had been put on hold because there were a great many immortal beings in the room. Bast wasn’t there and it seemed Thoth hadn’t arrived yet but most of the other major gods were there.  
Ra, Horus, and Isis came over to greet us but all three looked grave. I wondered why we weren’t meeting in Horus’ Throne Room and almost asked but before I could, my dad – looking like Osiris – called us over.  
“I’m sure Thoth has informed you of our present situation?” he asked and when we nodded, he continued, “good, all that’s left is to figure out where Setne’s hiding the book and get it back.”  
“Ah, Lord Osiris,” Ra interrupted, “there is one complication. Amun, the god of prophecy, has predicted that the only way to rescue this priceless object from Setne is for Carter, Sadie, and Zia to become Eyes once more.”  
There was no need to ask what he meant but, “why?” I asked. I didn’t really want to become the Eye of Isis again and I could tell Carter felt the same way.  
“Well Sadie,” it was Isis herself that answered, “You can ask him if you like. Amun, can you please come over here.”  
She raised her voice on the last part and a tall guy came over. He bore a resemblance to Ra but looked much younger, almost as if he was Ra’s son or grandson.  
“Yes, Lady Isis, what is it?” his voice sounded almost like two different people were speaking through his mouth; one slightly dreamy, one low and solid.  
“Sadie Kane here wants to know why we must combine and as you’re the one that said it had to happen, we wondered if you knew why.”  
Amun shook his head, “Sorry Lady Kane, I only see what should happen, I do not see why it should happen. (A/N. At least he doesn’t speak in riddles like a certain Oracle of Delphi) All I know is that all four of you must become Eyes before you can defeat Setne.” He then turned and left.  
“Well, he was helpful.” I muttered but turned to Isis, “Okay then, come join me in here.”  
I closed my eyes as Isis just walked into me. When I opened my eyes, Horus and Ra had also disappeared so I assumed that they had also successfully been joined with Carter and Zia.  
So why do I see Carter and Zia but Anubis instead of Walt? I asked Isis inside my head. She answered immediately. Why Sadie, it’s because theirs is a permanent union. It’s similar to the reason why Anubis didn’t have to leave with the rest of us.  
That made sense I guess so I turned to the others, “Time to leave?”  
All three nodded and Isis and I created a portal to the surface. I then realized why Amun had said we needed to join because as soon as I had joined minds with Isis, I had known exactly where Setne was. I didn’t know how I knew but I did and I made the portal accordingly. Well I said to Isis We’re off to Giza.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Setne was storing the book at the most unoriginal location, inside Khufu’s pyramid. Walt was back now and all four of us looked at each other before melting through the walls of the pyramid. I don’t know how we did it and I don’t even really remember what it felt like but it got us inside.  
After that, Walt took the lead. Obviously Anubis knew where to go and we followed him until we got to the Burial Chamber. There was nothing here that belonged to Khufu as tomb robbers had stolen everything long age but there, in front of us, was a small man holding a glowing golden scroll.  
He must have heard us because he whipped around and glared at us, “I had hoped you wouldn’t get there until I was able to call some real backup but this will have to do.”  
As he said that, a whole lot of beings came up from behind him and started towards us. I say beings because there were all sorts of things; magicians, demons, animals, and even some things I didn’t recognize.  
As they got closer, Carter and I looked at each other and I knew exactly what he was saying We’ll hold them off, you and Isis deal with Setne. I nodded then turned into a kite – the bird of prey kind – and soared high above the throng of enemies.  
(A/N. I’m really bad at writing fight scenes so I’m sorry if this is pretty bad)  
I dodged spells left and right before landing next to Setne.  
He glared at me, “Look here doll, I am going to resurrect myself and bring back the dead and you're not going to stop me, but you can join me. Think about your mother, wouldn’t you like her back? What do you say?”  
I spat at him and shouted the command for strike – Ha Wi – but Setne blocked it with another spell. I threw down my staff which turned into a giant kite and started attacking Setne as I shouted more words that Isis kept giving me. He managed to block or counter almost all of them and I was forced to go on the defensive. I glanced back to see how everyone else was faring and it wasn’t good.  
Carter and Horus were slashing at demons with his khopesh, Walt and Anubis were turning animals to ash as fast as he could, and Zia and Ra were battling magicians but I could see that all four of us were starting to lose.  
I decided that I would have to try something drastic. I yelled Ha Di at Setne then, while he was distracted, I looked into myself and with Isis’ help spoke the most divine word, Ma ’at!”

Everything went silent and I remembered why magicians don’t perform that spell. I had almost used my magic completely up and that was with Isis helping. If most people had tried it with this many chaotic beings around, they wouldn’t have survived.  
I fell to the ground and my brother scrambled over. He lifted me up, instructed Walt to grab the book that had caused all this trouble, and that was all I knew before I blanked out.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
When I awoke, Isis was gone and Carter was sitting worriedly next to what I assumed must be my hospital bed. He looked terribly worried.  
[Yes you did, I saw you]  
But when he saw my eyes open, he jumped up and hugged me.  
“Sadie, you’ve been out for over a day. The gods have gone back and this time they decided to take the book with them. They can’t remove the power from it but no one will try and steal it from them. Uncle Amos sends his thanks and made me promise to tell him when you woke up. Which I’d better do now.”  
He then rushed out of the room. So we’d been successful once again and everyone was safe. Something told me that somehow, Setne had survived and was still on the loose but we would deal with that another day. For now, I was just happy that everyone was safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so if you’re interested, here are the things in this story that are actually true.  
> 1\. Books of the Dead really were buried with the pharaohs. (But you already knew that)  
> 2\. All the artifacts from Khufu’s tomb really were stolen by tomb robbers long before archeologists would look for them.  
> 3\. Khufu was, indeed, a pharaoh from the 4th dynasty and one of the first pharaohs archeologist and historians know anything about.  
> 4\. Khufu is thought (by experts, not just me) to have been a very cruel man and to have made almost all of Egypt work on his pyramid.  
> 5\. Khufu’s father Snefru was the first pharaoh to build a pyramid in the shape we now think of today and it was on his third attempt. His first two were lopsided but his final one really is called the Red Pyramid.  
> 6\. Amun really was said to be the god of prophecy – among other things. In some stories he is also combined with Ra, which is why I made them look similar.


End file.
